True Face of the Villian
|details = This is a request from an author in Europe. "In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters are depicted as either good or evil. But was the so-called great villain, Ts'ao Ts'ao, really that evil? Is there nothing out there that shows his humanity?" ...So, I suppose they wants you to find something appealling about Ts'aso Ts'ao's character. |step1 = /Expressed in a Novel/Chongqing/Girl near northern Mansion/ Ts'ao Ts'ao, who captured the throne and rules tyrannically, is depicted as an evil character in the novels. In the popular novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, his evil actions were probably meant to contrast with the good actions of Liu Pei so it would be more easily followed by the common people. |step2 = /An Unbecoming Ts'ao Ts'ao/Chongqing/Girl/ Ts'ao Ts'ao had only one sign of humanity in the novel. After killing Ma Teng's family, he was challenged to batlle by his son Ma Chao. He is cornered and tries to escape in a shameful display. Afraid others would recognize his red kimono, he strips naked. And afraid they'd recognize his long beard he shaves it off. |step3 = /Godlike Ts'ao/Chongqing/Girl/ Ts'ao Ts'ao and his sons Ts'ao Pi and Ts'ao were called The "Three Ts'ao's". they were all great poets, military strategists who compiled Sun Tzu's Art of War to make it more easy to read, and politicians who made numerous political reforms. They seem beyond human considering this demonstration of excellence across disciplines... |step4 = /Ts'ao's Song/Chongqing/Girl/ This is a poem said to have been recited by Ts'ao Ts'ao. "Let us drink and sing. Life is like the morning mist. Only the passing days increase.Friends alone can dispel this melancholy, so let us relish our shared wine. Less our faults, call on me friend, as I also call on you." |step5 = /Loving and Beloved Ts'ao/Chongqing/Girl/ Blessed with musical and literary talent, Ts'ao Ts'ao was an extraordinary man who compiled his own interpretation of Art of Was and accomplished political reforms. But he also valued his friends, a trait that made him seem more human. Though he did not need the help of others with all of his talent, he desired to be surrounded by others. |step6 = /Honourable Villain/Chongqing/Girl/ In the novel, the heir of the Han's royal blood, Liu Pei and the righteous general Guan Yu, the highly popular Zhang Fei, the strategist Zhuge Liang, and other stars if the Chinese history are depicted, so someone as great as Ts'ao Ts'ao is needed to fill the role of villian. An honourable villian indeed! |stepfinal = True Face of the Villian/Chongqing/near Girl/ The villian of the novel, Ts'ao Ts'ao, understood the arts, and also cared for his friends. Though he was a man of unusual caliber, he also had human elements that made him the perfect villian for the story. Lastly look at the Ts'ao Ts'ao poem the maiden has and add it to your report. |discoXP = 640 |cardXP = 320 |reportXP = 150 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/History Better Than a Novel/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Chinese/1/Three Kingdoms |subQ1 = quest/Secrets of War/Search/5/Appraisal/7/Chinese/1/Sun Tzu's Art of War |chainQ1 = |landarea = Chongqing |seaarea = Western East Asia }}